The Damaged and the Popular
by trispri0r
Summary: Four is the new student at Divergent High. He is damaged beyond repair, or is he? Four meets his friend, Caleb's, sister who is popular, beautiful, and nice to everyone. Four falls hard for Tris, the thing is, Tris barely knows he exists. Is it meant to be? Modern Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Tobias**

Three.

Three times I have moved to a different school in this year alone. Three times I had to make no friends at the the new schools, because I knew that it was pointless to make new friends than leave them a couple months later.

But not anymore.

In the beginning, when I would move to different states because of my dad's job, I would make friends and become close with them, but have to leave them a month or so later. Towards the end, aka the last two years, I don't even try to make friends, I just ignore everyone.

But not anymore.

This time, I am staying for good, whether my pathetic excuse of a father likes it or not. I will make friends at this new school, and not be mean to anyone who tries to start a conversation with me. Today is the first day of my new school, Divergent High.

In this high school, there are "factions". There are the Amity-the kids who try to be friends with anyone and are never mad, Candor-the kids who are honest about everything, Abnegation-the kids who help everyone, Erudite-the nerdy kids who always have their nose in a book, and last but not least, Dauntless- the brave, adrenaline junkies, my kind of people.

I dress in a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans, and black Jordans. I stare at my cuts on my wrist. I used to cut myself, but I stopped a couple months ago, so the scars aren't as visible

.

I hop into my Ford truck and drive to the school. When I get there, I see a fairly nice looking woman at the front desk, probably an Amity or Abnegation.

"Hi, my name is Tobias Eaton, but please tell my teachers to call me Four. Anyway, I'm new and I came to get my schedule," I say in a rush.

The lady purses her lips and prints something out from the printer. She hands it to me, not saying a word, and goes back to furiously typing on the computer. I shake my head and go to my locker, which I can't open.

I groan in frustration. "Need help?" a guy dressed in blue asks.

"Yeah, I can't open my locker."

"It's fine, they're pretty hard to open anyway. My name is Caleb, and you are Four?" he says and I shift uncomfortably.

"How do you know my name?" I ask and he laughs.

"It's on your schedule," he says confused.

My mouth forms into an 'O' and he laughs. "I have History too so I can show you there," Caleb says and I nod.

Today has been okay so far. I have a lot of classes with Caleb and it turns out that he is very nice. Also, I have to do a project with Caleb in Literacy about poems. I decide to eat my lunch in my car, not ready to meet Caleb's friends, since I'm not always friendly. I'm happy I at least made on friend so far, and that's good enough. I drink the rest of my Gatorade and head back out to the school.

School is finally over and I'm gettig ready to go to Caleb's house for the project. Thankfully, I avoided any questions from Marcus, and didn't get a beating.

I arrive to Caleb's house in about a minute, because we live in the same neighborhood. His house is humongous and there is a big yard and a basketball court. I sigh and knock on the door.

The door opens revealing Caleb, "Come in." I walk in a take and inhale sharply. The house must have at least 8 bedrooms and is all hardwood floors. I follow Caleb into the living room and see that two other people are here, a boy and a girl.

"Four, this is Robert and Susan, my friends," Caleb introduces and I nod in some form of greeting.

**PAGE BREAK**

One hour later, we are finished and making some corrections in the writing. "Is Tris here?" Susan asks and I raise my head to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah she is. I don't know why she hasn't come down yet," Caleb says, sneaking a glance at the stairs, and goes back to working on the corrections.

"Who is Tris?" I ask and everyone stares at me.

"Only the most hottest girl in the whole school, probably in the whole world!" Robert basically shouts and Caleb hits him, "That's my sister you are talking about!"

"Yeah Tris is the prettiest girl in the school. All of the boys want to date her, and all the girls want to be her. She is a total athlete and does really good in school. Plus she is nice to everyone and the teachers love her," Susan says, jealousy dripping from her voice.

"CALEB! IS MY CAR FIXED?" a feminine voice says from upstairs. Her voice is deeper than normal girls, high pitched and annoying.

"YES," Caleb yells back and rolls his eyes. I hear footsteps from upstairs coming downstairs and what I see makes my stomach flutter.

"Hey Caleb and Caleb's friends," the girl says and I nearly sigh.

Beautiful is an understatement when describing her. She has blonde, slightly wavy hair that comes down to her elbows. She's short, yet she has curves. She has an athletic built which you can see through her clothes, but not too much that makes her look freaky. She's wearing leggings, a crop top that says 'Dauntless' and shows her six pack, and a pair of grey vans.

"Who is this?" she says and looks at me. Her eyes are a light grey, but mixed with blue. Even her stare makes me get goose bumps.

"Tris, this is Four, Four, this is Tris," Caleb says and taps his pencil against his knee, not paying the slightest attention to Tris.

So this is the Tris they were talking about. Now I can see why every boy wants to date her and every girl wants to be her. _Shut up Tobias. She will never like a guy who freaking used to cut himself and gets whipped by his own dad _I remind myself.

"H-Hi," I stutter out. I bite my tongue in frustration, why am I so nervous around her?

"Well anyway, Zeke and Uriah are coming over and the whole group is going to the mall," Tris says, sneaking a peek at her phone. Caleb nods and Tris plugs in her headphones, leaning against the wall.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" a male voice yells, echoing across the house. "SHUT UP!" Tris yells.

Two guys, our age, walk into the room and one of them heads straight to the fridge. "Are you just going to eat all my food Uriah and not say hi to me?" Tris asks, laughing and the guy, Uriah, shrugs.

The other boy, who has dark hair and is pretty tan comes up to Tris. "Hey," he says and hugs her. He leans down and whispers something in her ear, causing her to punch him in the arm. "It's alright Zeke, you can cry in front of us. We all know that hurt you, physically and emotionally," Uriah calls out, his mouth full of food.

"Shut up little brother, I basically own you," the other guy says, "Hey I'm Zeke, and that's Uriah, the one no one likes."

I nod and introduce myself, "I'm Four."

"We should start leaving. Christina will get pissed if I'm late. Bye Caleb, Robert, Susan, and Four," Tris says and my heart does somersaults when she says my name.

What is going on with me today?

* * *

**Should I continue? I know that Tobias would never cut himself, but I want him to be as damaged as possible, so Tris can mend him. There will eventually be Fourtris, but not until a while. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I am happy that you guys like the story so far. Leave some suggestions in the reviews! Also, someone said that I should use Four as the popular boy in the fanfiction and Tris the nerdy one. I don't like that idea because EVERYONE does that idea, Four being the big player/jock and Tris being the weakling. I like it when it's the other way around, so that's why I use that idea for my stories! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**Tobias**

I wake up the next morning with the sun lighting up my bedroom. I groan, remembering that I have to go to another painful day of school, and slowly get up from the bed. I decide to wear a Miami Heat sweatshirt and some jeans. I grab an apple and some money for lunch today.

Marcus is lying on the couch, with vomit surrounding him and a bottle of Jack Daniels next to him. I roll my eyes and hop into my car.

The drive to school was filled with thoughts of a certain blonde haired girl. The way Tris held herself was amazing, confident but not cocky. And her eyes, oh god her eyes. Plus her body is perfect, short yet curvy. I just wanna run my hands up and down her sides, feeling every one of her curves. _No, stop thinking like that Tobias _I tell myself.

There are barely any free parking spaces so I have to park away from the front entrance. It's amazing how cliché the parking lot is. There are the geeks reading books, the Candor having arguments loudly, the Dauntless playing bass music, and the Abnegation no where to be found, probably helping inside the school. I walk into the school and head to my locker to get books for Calculus and History.

I'm leaving my locker, when I realize that I forget where Calculus is. There are no longer any students in the hallway, so I can't ask any of them. I groan when I realize I will have to go to the office, but I trudge my way there anyway. I arrive at the office and walk up to one of the woman working there. She looks about 40 years old, and has a scar running down her face.

"Hi, I forget the way to my next class, can you please show me where it is?" I ask politely and she, Ms. Reyes, nods. We walk out of the office, me following her and we turn the corner. I stare at my feet the whole way until I hear Ms. Reyes gasp.

I look up and see two people making out. And this wasn't any type of making out, the boy had his hand up the girls shirt and one hand on her ass and the girl was moaning, and her hands wrapped around his neck tightly pulling him closer. The girl was wearing a cheerleading uniform, which I will admit, looks amazingly hot on her. Ms. Reyes decides to speak. "STOP!" Ms. Reyes yells and they barely even flinch, continuing to kiss.

The teacher rips them apart and what I see shocks me. The boy that was feeling the girl was Zeke and the girl was Tris.

_Tris._

"What?" Zeke growls, obviously annoyed of our presence. "You both get a detention! Why were you two kissing in the hallway!" Ms. Reyes yells and Tris rolls her eyes.

"Well, you see when two people like each other very much," Tris begins to say, and Zeke leans in and begins to kiss her neck, "they want to express their feelings."

Ms. Reyes glares at her and shakes her head. "Get to class," Ms. Reyes growls, "and since you have the same class as Tris, she can show you where your next class is." Tris looks at me as if she didn't even realize I was there.

She nods, and gives Zeke a peck on the cheek, before he leaves to go to his class in the opposite direction.

"Follow me," Tris says, walking away without waiting for me to say something. "So you're in Calculus?" I ask, hoping I'm not making a fool out of myself right now.

Tris just stares at me and shakes her head, "Obviously. Why else would I be showing you where it is?" I sigh and bite my lip, "I don't know, maybe to be nice?"

Tris stops abruptly and stares at me. "Watch it," she warns and continues walking. God, she is feisty; I like that about her. We arrive to the classroom and see that most of the class is here.

I walk to the middle of the room and sit down, while Tris walks to the back of the room, probably to sit with her friends. I see Caleb come into the room **(A/N Caleb isn't as nerdy as he was in the book)** and I wave to him. He smiles, and looks at the seat next to me, and plops himself into the seat.

"Thank god, I thought Mr. Kang was going to kill me!" he says, nervously looking around. "He probably would if he could," I laugh.

A girl with long brown hair and pale skin comes up to Caleb. "So I heard you are a total nerd, is that true?"

Caleb's eyes widen and looks at his lap. A couple of other girls show up, all wearing cheerleading uniforms, along with the girl talking to Caleb. All of the girls pile their papers on his desk and smile. "This is all of our homework for the week. Complete it by tomorrow," one of the girls say. Caleb begins to hesitate and the girls laugh cruely. "What have you never been around this many girls before?" a girl says, her hand son her hips acting as if she owns the school.

I'm about to say something when someone beats me to it. "Molly what the hell are you doing?" Tris asks, with some other girls in cheerleading uniforms behind her, though they look a lot nicer than the ones in front of us. It's amazing how much prettier Tris looks next to all of the girls in cheerleading uniforms. The mean girls picking on Caleb have their face caked in makeup, unlike Tris who has little to none makeup on

"Telling this nerd to do all of our homework by tomorrow or we will tell everyone that he likes Susan Black," the girl, Molly, answers.

"Oh, here I can help you with that," Tris says and starts to pile the papers together. She taps the papers on the desk, organizing them so they are all together.

"Will, come over here," one of the girls, with short black hair and tan skin, says. A boy with celery green eyes and blonde hair walks up to them, "What's up?" Tris whispers something in his ear and he pulls something out of his pocket, a lighter. Tris grabs it and turns it on, the flame flashing in our eyes. She quickly burns all of the papers, so they are now black ashes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" one of the girls in Molly's group says. "Listen closely, don't ever mess with my brother ever again. I know you are new and everything, but I don't like bitches on my cheerleading squad. You are off the cheerleading team. Leave and go back to your boring lives, sluts," Tris says with venom dripping out of her voice. The girls just stand there, looking shocked, either about Caleb being Tris's brother or them getting kicked off the cheerleading team.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Tris growls and they all run away.

"You alright?" Tris asks Caleb and he finally looks up from his lap.

"You didn't have to do that you know," he whispers. Tris ruffles up his hair, "You never told me you liked Susan!" This makes Caleb blush even more.

"Awe Caleb! You should totally ask her out!" Tris's friends say. Tris laughs and shakes her head, "Didn't know you had it in you Caleb."

I was too into listening to the conversation that I didn't realize the guy in front of me was staring at Tris's body; chest, ass, and legs. "May I help you?" Tris asks meanly.

"Yeah. You and me in the janitors closet in 20 minutes," he says, smirking. Tris's face slowly turns into a look of disgust and her friend slaps him in the head.

He groans and leaves, moving to the back of the room. Tris plops into his seat and motions for her friends to sit around her, and class begins.

* * *

**Please leave suggestions or ideas in the reviews! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias**

I can't possibly wonder what Tris and Christina are talking about in their notes. They must've sent 50 of them back and forth to each other while we are in class. "Ms. Prior and Ms. Kravtz, would you like to share your notes to the class?" Mr. Kang asks.

Mr. Kang has all of the girls drooling over him. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and looks really young **(I imagined him as Ezra Fitz from Pretty Little Liars)**. Tris groans, gets up, and walks up to the front of the class. I can't help but stare as her hips swivel along the way.

Tris glares at Christina and Christina looks embarrassed. She sighs and grips the paper "Mr. Kang totally has the hots for you, he keeps staring at your boobs and ass," Christina says and I bite my lip.

"Yeah, tell that to Zeke or Caleb, they'll LOVE to hear that my teacher wants to hookup with me," Tris says and I glance over at Caleb, he is clutching the desk so hard I think it might break.

"You should hookup with him. You'll get extra credit and a sure as hell fun time I mean have you seen him, I would climb him like a tree. Anyway, I bet his lips taste like peaches, and we all know you love the taste of peaches. Therefore you would totally have sex with him," Christina says, blushing lightly.

Tris plays with her nails and sighs, "You are disgusting_."_

Christina glances up and looks at no one in particular, "Live a little Tris, just have a one-night stand its not gonna hurt nobody. Ooh, actually both of you should get drunk and then you can have drunk sex with him! God I bet that would be hot, can you imagine him being drunk? Oh god._"_

By now, Caleb is shaking with anger and I probably am too. Why would Christina tell Tris to sleep with a teacher for extra credit?

"I have a boyfriend, and I do not want to have sex with my fucking teacher," Tris says and shoves the paper into Mr. Kang's hands, who looks surprised and embarrassed by this whole thing. "Uh, class is dismissed, Tris stay after for a moment," Mr Kang says and everyone cheers.

"Wait for me outside," Tris says to me, Caleb, Christina, and her friends. We nod and wait outside for her. Caleb introduces me to all of Tris's friends from this morning, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. We wait outside of Mr. Kang's room, making small talk, until we hear the door being slammed.

"Ugh! That freaking pervert!" Tris screams and clenches her fist, not waiting for us to catch up to her. "What happened?" Marlene asks worried and I make sure to listen closely.

"He thinks he is so hot because all of the girls are drooling over him!" she screams, "He said that my boyfriend doesn't have to know and that he was staring at my ass during class. Plus, he offered to have sex with me right there, in the classroom!"

"I should've stayed with you. I'm so sorry Tris," Christina says and Tris sighs. "It's no ones fault. Just don't tell Zeke about this, he will flip," Tris exclaims.

"Don't tell Zeke about what?" all of the sudden a voice asks. It's Zeke. "Oh, well I was just telling them about how I was going to give you my cake at lunch," Tris lies and I'm impressed, she made up a lie that fast and kept a straight face while saying it.

"Really? Oh my god you are the best babe!" Zeke says and kisses Tris. Tris pulls away and bites her lip, "I have to show you something." Zeke nods and they say goodbye to us, leaving only me, Caleb, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna left.

"It's lunch already?" Lynn asks and Christina nods. Tris's friends seem like nice people, but I probably won't be friends with them because we hang out in different groups. I walk in to the cafeteria and it is just as I expected, cliché.

The nerds are on the ends of the lunch tables and the populars are in the center of the room. I follow Caleb and he sits next to the table that the girls are sitting at, and Robert and Susan are sitting at our lunch table.

I nod at them and they smile at me. I look over at where Tris's friends and they are all chatting, but there are seats separating them from each other.

"Why are there empty seats in between you guys?" I ask and Christina begins to look for someone, "We kinda of have assigned seats. The boyfriend and girlfriends sit next to each other and the best friends sit next to each other." I nod and Christina stands up and hugs the boy from Calculus who had the lighter. "Hey babe!" she says cheerfully. He smiles and kisses her cheek, sitting next to her.

A few minutes pass by and the only left over seats are the one adjacent to me and vertical, at the lunch table next to us, obviously being the head of the lunch table. Just then, Tris walks in carrying lots of papers in her hand, with Zeke whispering something in her ear, causing her to blush.

She begins to hand out the papers to everyone at the cafeteria, and an outburst of voices speak at once. Whatever is on the piece of paer most be pretty amazing because everyone has big smiles on their face when they receive it. Tris and Zeke finally come to our lunch table and she smiles.

"Hey everyone. So my birthday is on Friday and I am throwing a party. Hopefully you guys can come," she says and Caleb chokes on his food.

"You never told me you were having a party at our house Tris!" he says and Tris rolls her eyes.

"It's going to be at my house Caleb," Zeke answers and Caleb nods. "We can probably go," Robert and Susan say and Caleb agrees. Tris hands them the paper and she now has none left.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I had these printed last week and I guess I dindt print enough. I'll go print one now," Tris apologizes and I smile.

"'I'll go with you," I offer and she nods. I follow her out the lunch room and we walk in silence, until she decides to say something out of the blue.

* * *

**What should Tris say to Four? please comment some suggestions, anything is welcome:)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris**

The walk down the hallways with Four is so tense that you could cut it with a knife. He really is a strange person, he is intimidating yet guarded. His eyes look like they hold so many secrets and stories and he walks quietly, not drawing attention to himself.

I decide to break the silence, "So where are you from?" He looks at my strangely and sighs, "I think the question is where I'm _not_ from."

"What do you mean?"

"Does it matter?"

"It must matter if you are ignoring the topic," I fire back.

He rolls his eyes, "Fine, I move a lot because of my dads job. Happy?" he says through gritted teeth.

I nod sarcastically and he sighs. We finally make it to the printer room and I make one copy of the invitation to my party. I shove ti into his hands and I leave the room, Four standing there looking confused.

I walk back to the cafeteria and see all my friends. I smile and sit next to Christina, and across from Zeke.

Me and Zeke have been dating for 6 months, but we have known each other for 2 years. He has been my first kiss, my first date, and my first time. It was at his house when I had "it" for the first time, and it was honestly amazing.

"What's wrong?" Will asks and I shake my head, "Just tired." He nods and I join their conversation.

"I am defiantly stronger than you Zeke! Look at these guns!" Uriah says, motioning to his arms.

Zeke rolls his eyes, "Yeah, at least I can open a jar of grape jelly."

"Hey! That was one time and the lid was slippery!" Uriah shouts and we all laugh. I have the best friends ever in the world, they are all hilarious yet they are there for you whenever you need help.

Lunch finally ends and I make my way to my next class with Zeke. "I haven't kissed you all day since stupid Ms. Reyes caught us," he says sadly. I laugh and give him a kiss on the lips.

He wraps his arms around me and leads us to a door and opens it. Inside is an empty classroom, and Zeke presses me up against the door. I sigh in content and he pushes me into the door harder. We kiss while our hands roam through each others bodies. I look at the clock when Zeke unbuttons my shirt, so I only have a tank top on. It's 1:42. Class started at 1:25.

"Shit!" I say and Zeke continues to kiss me, this time kissing my chest that is showing above my bra.

"Hm?" he mumbles against my skin and I moan. God I don't want to stop this, but I know we have to.

"Zeke we are late to Ms. Matthews class," I sigh and he pulls his lips away from my body.

"Damn," he mumbles and bites his lip. We run down the hallway to Ms. Matthews and see that she is deep into the lesson. We suck in a breath and walk into the room.

**Tobias**

So far Ms. Matthews class has been torture. I sit next to Chritsina and Zekes brother, Uriah, because they are the only people I know in this class. The door creakily opens and Tris and Zeke walk in, with Tris's shirt un-buttoned and Zeke's shirt halfway up his stomach.

"Where were you two?" Ms. Matthew says angrily.

"We were at the office helping some freshman find their way around the school," Zeke answers easily, but you could tell it was a lie.

Ms. Matthews rolls her eyes, "Take your seats." Tris frowns and heads to her seat. She gives Christina a thumbs up when she turns her back to Ms. Matthews, and Christina giggles. Tris sits in front of me and Zeke sits next to me.

"Did you guys have fricking sex?" Uriah asks and Tris blushes.

"We would've if we weren't so damn late," Zeke mumbles under his breath and Tris pushes him lightly, jokingly. The thought of them making out alone makes me sick to my stomach, hell, even the thought of them dating makes me sick to my stomach.

*PAGE BREAK*

The night I went to get frozen yogurt with Caleb. When we are there, we see a group of burley looking guys flirting with Tris. She pushes them away roughly and they growl.

Tris sees us and smiles in relief. "My boyfriend is right over there! Bye!" she says and runs over to us.

"So I'm your boyfriend now? What happened to being your brother?" Caleb asks in mock hurt. I laugh and Tris rolls her eyes, "They were trying to get me in their bed." I tighten my grip on my yogurt cup when I hear that and Caleb looks at me, confused.

"Are you alright Four?" he asks and I nod. "Do you guys wanna go home?" Tris asks and Caleb nods. We all walk out of the yogurt place and begin walking home.

"Wanna play Never-Have-I with yogurt?" Caleb asks and I shrug, while Tris nods. "Okay, Never Have I ever had sex," Caleb says and Tris takes a bite of her yogurt.

Caleb gapes at her, and so do I, "Who?! How many times?" Caleb demands and Tris sighs.

"Zeke, and about three times?" Tris says, taking a while to answer the last question. I feel my stomach drop to the ground and it takes every ounce of me to not go to his house and punch him.

*PAGE BREAK, FRIDAY AFTERNOON (Calrb and Four are getting ready for the party)*

"So you excited for the party tonight? I never went to one before because usually it's only the popular kids or the jocks," Caleb shrugs and I nod.

"I've only been to a couple parties before so I dont know how this will be in conparison."

"I hear Zeke's parties have lots of alcohol and he hires big-name DJs," Caleb says and I scrunch up my nose. I've never been a fan of alcohol, it has a bitter taste. Caleb ties on his sneakers and I tighten the laces on my Jordans. I am wearing a black dress shirt, jeans, and my lucky Jordans.

"You ready?" Caleb asks and I nod, excited for this party, but more excited to see Tris.

* * *

**What should happen in the next chapter?**

** BTW a lot of the reviews are talking about how they don't want Zeketris. Well I don't want Zeketris too but it creates more drama and adds to the plot of the story.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris**

So far the party has been great. I don't really like all of the attention, but I'm here with my friends and that's all that matters.

"So, how you liking the party? I think it was a pretty good turn out," Zeke says, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Perfect. Thank you," I say. "Do you want to get out of here for a while?" he suggests and I nod. He leads me to his bedroom. He pushes me against the door and begins to kiss my neck. Hard.

I bite my lip, not in pleasure but in frustration. Ever since the day that I walked with Four in the hallway, I haven't been enjoying me and Zeke's kisses. Before I used to love kissing Zeke, he was like a drug to me. But now I don't feel the same spark as I did before.

Zeke unzippers my dress and takes off my bra, occasionally whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He looks at me for approval and I nod. Even though I don't feel the same spark as I used to, it doesn't mean he isn't a good kisser.

I want to be with Zeke forever, even if I don't feel a spark anymore.

**A/N Sorry I need to clear something up. You guys are probably confused about why Tris is fine with having sex with Zeke even if she doesn't feel a connection. Well, in this story, Tris is desperate for love. Her parents are never around and she doesn't realize that all of the boys like her, especially Four. But, she stays with Zeke because she is desperate and thinks that she will never be able to love someone that isn't Zeke, which will eventually be Four;) Plus, it's Tris's first love and she doesn't like the thought of breaking up with him. Okay, continue on with the story:)**

Twenty minutes later Zeke rolls over next to me, breathing heavily. "You're so amazing," he says in between breathes. I nod, unable to say anything because I'm out of breath too. Sadly, that was the worst sex I ever had with him. I don't know what is wrong with me!

"We should probably go back downstairs now," I say and he nods.

We put on our clothes and head back downstairs. The whole group is still there, but now there is Caleb and Four there too. I smile when I see Four looking at me in awe.

"HEY! Why did I hear moaning from upstairs?" Uriah says, impersonating his and Zeke's mom. Zeke hits him upside the head and everyone laughs.

"We should play a game!" Caleb suggests and we all nod enthuastically. "What about Never Have I ever?" I suggest and everyone cheers.

We walk downstairs into the basement and I trip on one of the steps on the way down. I'm about to fall flat on my face when strong, warm arms wrap around me. My heart beat picks up as the persons who caught me still has their arms still around me. I look up and see Four.

"You alright?" he asks, making my heart swoon.

"Mhm. Thanks," I whisper and he smiles. I've never liked someone's smile as much as I like his.

God, what _is _wrong with me?

* * *

**I'll write a longer chapter over the weekend. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have state testing this week:(**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris**

We all arrive the basement and sit in a slightly deformed circle.

"Okay, I'll start!" I start. "Hold up who appointed _you _to start?" Uriah says, snapping in a "Z" form. We all laugh and I roll my eyes.

"The gods did, Uriah. The gods did," This earns more laughs from everyone, "Okay, as I was saying, Never Have I Ever had sex outside."

Uriah and Marlene guiltily drink and I see Zeke make a disgusted face. "MY TURN! Never have I ever been the head cheerleader!" Uriah says peppily and I groan, because I'm the only one here that is the head cheerleader.

I can feel Four looking at me as I take a shot, raising an eyebrow. I continue to stare at him, challenging him. He gives me a crooked smirk and I find myself staring at his plump, pink lips. I begin to wonder why I'm staring but am quickly snapped back into reality. "TRIS!" Christina shouts and I shake out of my daydream.

"Hm?"

"You just zoned out," Christina says and looks at me questionably as if she is saying _Why were you staring at Four? _I shrug and Four bites his lip.

"Uhm, never have I ever had sex?" he states and everyone takes a sip, except for him, Lynn, and Caleb. How could he not have had sex? I mean look at him.

I think I'm really losing my mind.

"Okay then," Shauna says, "Now everyone should say who!" I bite my lip and shrug.

"Okay, well I had sex with Mike, the football kicker," Shauna says.

"I had sex with Will, the halfback," Christina says and gives Will a peck on the cheek.

"I had sex with Christina, the best girl in the world," Will smirks.

"I had sex with Marlene, a very sexy cheerleader," Uriah says.

"I had sex with Uriah, a hot football player," Marlene states.

"I had sex with Zeke, the running back," I state and I feel embarrassed saying that in front of Four. What if he thinks we are too young for sex? What if he doesn't care? What if he actually had sex and just lied? _STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM TRIS _I yell in my head.

"I had sex with Tris, the field hockey star, the head cheerleader, the hot volleyball player, and the sexy softball player," Zeke brags and Caleb bites his lip hard enough to bleed.

"I'm getting bored," Lynn grumbles and I nod. "I'm pretty tired, I should get home," I fake yawn. Zeke picks up his car keys and says goodbye to everyone. I give everyone a hug and I see Four standing there awkwardly, since I didn't give him a hug yet. I wrap my arms around his torso and I feel a pleasurable feeling course through me.

"Bye Tris," he says hotly and I say goodbye. I follow Zeke out the door and jump into his car. He starts the car and we begin to drive down the narrow roads. "What's wrong?" he asks, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I don't know, just tired." He pulls over at the side of the road and turns off the car. He looks at me and licks his lips. The simple action used to turn me on, but now it makes me disgusted.

"Zeke, I have to tell you something," I say.

"Anything," he states.

"I-I I want to break up," I explain and his eyes widen. "What? Why?" he questions and I sigh.

"I just don't feel a connection anymore. I'm so sorry. You were a great boyfriend and I'm thankful that I had you as a boyfriend, but I like you as a friend."

He breathes out and places his head on the steering wheel. "Okay," he whispers.

I'm taken back at his response, "What? You are fine with us breaking up after we had sex," I check my phone "Not even an hour ago?"

He nods, "I might like Shauna anyway, and I can tell you like Four."

"What? I don't like Four!" I protest and he nods, deep in thought. "Can I have one more kiss?" he asks and I nod.

He leans in and we kiss softly for several minutes. I pull away after he begins to fiddle with my shirt.

"I'm sorry it's just hard to keep my hands off of you it seems," he stutters and I laugh.

"Thanks Zeke for everything," I say as we pull up to my house. I see that Caleb's car is already here, therefore Four must be here.

"You're very welcome. Bye Tris," he says and hugs me. I watch him pull out of the driveway and I walk to the front porch of my house.

I take a deep breath and walk in and what I see makes my jaw drop.

* * *

**Who is it? Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have been very busy lately! And Fourtris will be coming soon! **

**Please review, favorite, and follow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris**

My mom and dad; the people I almost never get to see but are such a big part in my life.

I squeal and run up to my dad and jump into his arms. I can see my mom beaming over my dad's shoulder and can feel my dad chuckling. "Well, you are happy to see us!" my dad jokes. I jump out of his arms and run to my mom.

"Why is there a very handsome young man in our living room?" she whispers and I crinkle my forehead.

"Who?"

My mom points to none other but Four, who looks bewildered by this whole reunion. I blush and slap my mom's arm playfully. Caleb rounds the corner and his eyes widen when he sees our parents. "MOM! DAD!" he screams, making our neighbors probably hear. I back away from my parents so Caleb can get through and have his own little reunion with them.

I walk over to Four and smile, "You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, just kinda...uh...feeling awkward," he laughs. I wrap my arm around his shoulders. I try to hide it, but I can't ignore the adrenaline I have when I'm this close to him.

"We're pretty weird so it's not something to sweat over," I joke and he laughs.

"Do you guys want dinner?" my mom asks, and sends a wink my way when she sees my arm around his shoulder. We nod and I get off of the couch and walk to the dining room, Four following me. "What's to eat?" Caleb asks and pulls out a seat wide enough for him to slide in. "Pizza of course," my dad answers and Four laughs.

*Page Break*

I finish my last bite and press my back to the back of the chair. "God that was good," Four mumbles next to me and I giggle. "I'm going to go home, sorry guys!" he says and we all say goodbye to him. Four leaves and closes the door behind him, interrupting the silence that has begun. I say goodnight to my parents and give them a kiss. I take off my dress and put on a PINK shirt and booty shorts. I lay in bed and fall asleep quickly.

And strangely enough, I dream of dark blue eyes.

**Four**

I make my way up to the front step and tiptoe into the house. I hope to god that Marcus isn't awake that would be-

My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar yell, "TOBIAS! WHERE WERE YOU!" my devil of a father yells.

"I-I was at a friends house," I stutter. "I told you to be home 27 minutes ago! Take off your shirt!" he bellows and I obey.

He takes off his belt, which has been stained with a faint red color, results of my previous beatings. He whips me and I bite my lip to will myself not to cry out. He whips me 24 times before stopping, a normal number for me. He spits on me and trudges back up to his room, to get wasted presumably. I drag myself to my room and examine my scars on my back. My back is hideous, filled with dried and fresh blood.

I groan and take out my first aid kit and dab some rubbing alcohol tenderly on my back. I wince at the contact and bite back a groan of pain. I finish cleaning my wounds after 10 or so minutes. I can't help but feel a warm imprint on my shoulder where Tris put her arm around me. I smile at the thought and carefully climb into bed and fall asleep.

The rest of the weekend passes by quickly without anything really exciting happening, except me getting whipped again. It is now Monday, the day every high school student hates.

I put on a black T-Shirt that shows my muscles and black jeans. Believe it or not, I'm very strong for my age, despite me not being popular or anything. I used to teach a class at the gym for fighting. I climb into my truck and drive to school, listening to the radio. I pull into the parking lot and what I see shocks me.

Zeke and Shauna kissing.

I instantly feel bad for Tris, yet relieved. Tris and Zeke will probably break up and maybe she'll date me. _Who am I kidding? That will never happen, she is too good for me. I haven't even had my first kiss before. _

Anyway, I decide that I should confront Zeke about this because cheating on someone is horrible. I park next to his car and slam the door behind me. "What are you doing?" I ask angrily and Zeke looks utterly confused. "What?"

"You were just kissing Shauna! You don't deserve Tris if you cheat on her!" I yell and he sighs. "Tris broke up with me last night and I have liked Shauna for a while now," he states. My mouth forms an "O" shape and I nod.

"Are you going to do football?" he asks and I shrug.

"I kind of play quarterback," I say hesitantly.

"That's great! Our quarterback, Peter, is a dick," he says. Zeke waves goodbye and heads into the school with me following him. We both walk into Chemistry and sit down next to each other.

Tris walks in a few minutes later and smiles at me, making my heart melt. "Okay, settle down class! We now have a new project that we will be doing in partners," The class cheers and signals to their friends that they want to be partners, "That I chose."

The class groans at this and the teacher rolls his eyes. "Okay, Lauren and Sean, Zeke and Elizabeth, Hannah and Karli, and Tris and Four! You guys may start the project now, but most of the work will be out of school. You may begin." My hearts flutters when I hear that me and Tris are together and I lock eyes with her. She is smiling too and she sits next to me.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I have been really busy and I'm on crutches because a piece of cartilage came off in my bone and it is rubbing in between my joints, so I'm in a lot of pain.

please forgive me, and I will probably update within the next week! Fourtris will be very soon (probably the next chapter or the one after that)

Please review, favorite, and follow


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobias**

The rest of the day passes by fairly quickly without any thing remotely interesting happening. Tris and I decided to meet up at her house after school to work on the project, which got me very anxious. I don't know why but I've never felt this nervous with a girl before. I mean, I've been over girl's houses for projects before but I usually wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. In Tris's case, I want to stay there forever and kiss her, hold her, love her.

I stop by my locker before I head to Tris's car. I grab my books and close the door. I slightly jump when I see Tris leaning against the lockers no less than 10 inches from my lips. She giggles when she sees my shocked face, "You alright?" I nod and laugh along with her.

"I'll just drive you to my house since you walk to school right?" Tris adds. "Follow me then."

We walk to her car in a peaceful silence. I catch her staring me out of the corner of my eye. The way she is staring at me is confusing. It's like I'm a science experiment; confusing and not worth her time.

We finally make it to her car and I open the door and hop in. She climbs in too and starts the ignition. She pulls out of the parking lot and starts the drive to her house. I turn on the radio and the song "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray plays. **(I love Lana Del Ray and Lorde so much) **I can faintly hear Tris singing along to the words and I can't help but smile. She has a beautiful voice.

The song ends and then the song "Undercover Martyn" by Two Door Cinema Club **(Favorite song, you guys might like it) **and this time, I find myself singing instead. Tris looks at me confused but quickly joins in.  
We listen to songs like these for the rest of the ride and we admire each other's taste in music. Tris likes most of the bands I do. Tris pulls into her house's driveway and she gets out of the car, not waiting to see if I was following. I willingly follow and she opens the door to the house. Caleb is sitting on the couch playing Madden and nods his head when he sees me.

"You playing?" he says, referring to the video game.

"Sure-" I say but Tris glares at me.

"No you are not. I want a good grade on this project and you can't let my brother distract you," she growls and I am taken back. I've never seen this side of Tris before, except for the time when Molly and her posse were making fun of Caleb. I nod and Caleb shrugs.

Tris walks upstairs and closes the door behind me when I enter her bedroom. She gestures for me to sit on the bed and she sits on the couch. "Let's get this over with," she grumbles and I nod.

**Page Break**

After three hours of working, we are finally done. Tris seemed to be in a bad mood the whole time because she just agreed with anything I said. Currently Tris is making the final touches with the project so it's ready to be turned in to the teacher. "Wanna play 20 questions?" I suggest and Tris shrugs.

"Okay, when is your birthday?" I ask. "December 11th." (that's my birthday btw).

"Mine is April 6th," I state and she nods.

"What is your family like?" she asks and I tense. "Uh, my mom died when I was young and my dad is... uh... not the best dad out there." She looks confused but didn't press onto the subject. "My turn, why are you so mad at me?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow and walks over to me so she is standing in front of me, "What do you mean?"

"Well you have been in a pissy mood this whole time and usually you aren't like this. So what's wrong?"

Tris doesn't answer for a while, just stares at me. I'm starting to think that I hit a nerve. I open my mouth to say sorry but my words are cut off when she presses her smooth pink lips to mine. I freeze.

I have never been kissed before and I don't know what to do, meanwhile Tris is still softly kissing me. She pulls away, sensing my embarrassment, and smiles. "Want me to teach you how to kiss?" she suggests and I nod sheepishly, my cheeks probably bright red.

She leans in again and whispers "Just do what I'm doing." She presses her lips to mine again and wraps her hands around my neck, pushing my closer to her. I start to kiss back, finally getting the hang of it. That is until she puts her tongue in my mouth. "When I put my tongue in your mouth, you're supposed to put your tongue in my mouth," she says in between kisses. I nod and put my tongue in her mouth.

We create a steady rhythm with kissing and she pushes me onto the bed. By now we are heavily making out, her hands on my chest and mine gripping her butt. I don't know how long we continue this but by the time we hear the door opening, I have my shirt off and Tris's hair is messed up because of my hands running through it. So when we hear the door opening, with Tris kissing my chest, we don't have time to pull apart.

"What the hell!" the voice screams.

The voice of my best friend and the girl that I'm currently making out with's brother.

**"Oh hot damn," -Theo James**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris**

We immediately break apart and Four is staring wide-eyed at Caleb, who has a look of pure and utter shock on his face. "W-what is g-going on here?" he stutters out. I'm clearly not stressed about this as much as Four is. Caleb has seen far worse with me and Zeke before, such as Zeke with nothing on and me with only a bra on, but Four obviously is either embarrassed or sad that his best friend caught him making out with his sister.

"We were making out Caleb, chill," I say and Four looks at me bewildered. Caleb opens his mouth, then clses it, then opens it again like a fish struggling to breath. "Okay then. Use protection," he winks and closes the door, leaving me laughing and Four as pale as a ghost. "He's alright with that? I mean, we were-" he says but I cut him off with my lips. He pulls back and I roll my eyes as he is still confused about this whole thing. "We're fine okay? Don't sweat it!" I reassure him and he nods. I lay him back on the bed and begin kissing him again, this time him kissing me back.

* * *

**Time Skip - Two weeks after that day**

After that day Tobias and I decided to start dating. He told me his real name after the second date, and I was shocked that he trusted me that fast. Things have been great actually, we are taking the relationship slow and steady; because I just got over a breakup and he has never dated anyone ever before.

Tobias has also been getting more and more popular everyday. I mean (not trying to sound cocky) I am the most popular girl in the school, and any guy that is dating me will become automatically popular too. Plus, he made the football team for the quarterback so we are the ideal couple; the head cheerleader and the quarterback. He sits at our lunch table now, but is still best friends with Caleb, and is becoming best friends with Zeke.

Currently I am deciding on what to wear today for school as I reflect on the past two weeks. I decide on a black, tight crop top and a long black maxi skirt with black toms. I can't wait to see my friends today, event though I saw them on Friday and Tobias last night.

I walk downstairs to the living room and see my parents sitting at the dining room table with their hands hovering over their coffee mugs. "Good morning, honey," my mom greets and I smile. I have two pancakes, dripping with syrup and then I hear an abrupt two beeps from outside. I smile when I realize that it's Tobias picking me up. "Bye mom. Bye dad," I say and run out the door.

I hop into Tobias's truck after giving him a quick kiss. "How has your morning been?" he says as he pulls out of the driveway. I laugh, "Well, considering it's only 9:30, pretty good." He blushes and takes my hand in his.

"I want to take you on a date tonight," he says randomly. I smirk, "And you think I would go?" I tease.

He smirks, "Well, if you don't I will be pretty heartbroken and I don't think we want that, do we?" I shake my head and laugh. I remember when me and Zeke would joke around like this when we first started dating, but then it slowly wildered out. Tobias and I are different though. I can feel a strong pull towards him and I know we will be dating for a long time. He is like a magnet and I'm the metal and vice versa. I don't want to scare him but I want to tell him that I love him, although that might drive him away because he might not be used to it, considering he has never had a girlfriend before.

"Tris? Tris? You alright?" Tobias frantically speaks. I snap out of my daze and smile. "Perfect," I reassure him.

He breaks out into a face breaking grin, "You are so beautiful." I blush and kiss his cheek. Suddenly we hear a thud on the front of the car and see Uriah and Zeke with their faces pressed against the glass, making the most ridiculous face I have ever seen. I can't help but burst out laughing, and soon Tobias joins in when he sees me laughing.

"We should probably get out of the car now," I suggest when Uriah begins twerking on the hood of the car, making the car rock back and forth slightly. and he nods. We open the door to the car and are immediately bombarded with our friends gushing about how cute we are. As the girls are talking to me I look at Tobias several feet away from me, who is currently being bombarded with the boys. He smiles and I smile back.

We are surrounded by friends and each other.

That's all that matters right now.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I have been having writers block for this story and have been currently working on my new story "Dauntless Surf" (which you guys should check out!)**

**Anyway, please PM me some ideas for this story because I am getting really bored with it. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow:)**


End file.
